


The Cat and The Mouse

by Jauntyjabberwocky



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, POV Alternating, Plot, Psychological Horror, Redemption, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, long game, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauntyjabberwocky/pseuds/Jauntyjabberwocky
Summary: I hate writting summaries. Boy unknowingly meets villain, villain seems to turn over a new leaf...mystery. Plot. Romance. Slow-burn. Multiple OCs, shifting perspectives for chapters.Face Claims: young Jane Seymour for Rachel, Ryan Eggold for William, later G-Dragon for Jedediah.





	1. Chapter One- Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping into it mid-story, and using flashbacks to get it going faster.  
> I'm not trying to type out his German accent though I'll throw in some key German phrases or words on occasion.

Kurt checked his phone again, only to see no further update and set it aside. His attention returned to the television screen, but he could already spot Logan smirking on the other side.  
"You expecting a date, Elf?" it was a friendly poke, but Kurt turned back a fanged grin.  
"I am, in fact."  
"Anyone I know?" Logan's grin was quick to match, already trying to figure out which of their friends it could be, but Kurt shook his head.  
"Someone new, actually." Logan took another sip of his beer and leaned in, an invitation to say more, so Kurt continued.  
"I met her in the city. Was in a bit of trouble, so of course I swept in to help, and she wanted to meet up this afternoon to say thanks. Well...it's not quite a date. But who knows?" Logan gave a nod of agreement just as Kurt's phone finally buzzed, pinging him the location.  
"Seems you'll have to enjoy the rest of the movie without me." he winked playfully but Logan just tossed one of the couch cushions at him, the adept teleporter managing to BAMF away before it could strike.  
"Good luck, Elf." Logan murmured, finishing his drink. There was much Kurt left out of the initial meeting, though some of the events played through as he ported to the meeting place. A park, which was unexpected given what he'd observed of her so far. The woman in question was reserved, difficult to read when she wanted to be. Or perhaps difficult for most to read. But he got the general impression that she was in some kind of trouble, beyond how he encountered her. And if so, he wanted to see if he (or perhaps his comrades) couldn't help.  
\-------  
He'd intercepted when he found three men cornering a single woman, anti-mutant forces who were unequipped for a fair fight. He'd given them the chance to retreat (after a boisterous entrance and flash of martial skill to convince them) and they'd taken it like any cowards who would ban together against one person.  
"You're injured!" Once the men ran off, he'd turned his attention back to fair damsel in distress, noticing instantly the blood staining her blouse beneath the hand pressed to it. When he tried to move closer she all but jumped back, reminding him his appearance was seldom welcome. Long before he'd decided to no longer hide from the world, though it hardly meant such responses didn't sting. Instead she had spoken up with a small voice,  
"Getting near me is a bad idea." she had said, her face remaining blank despite the pain in her side he suspected she must be feeling.  
"I'm afraid it's against my policies to simply leave a woman bleeding in the streets." he had countered.  
"I'll be fine. I didn't ask for your help." she had shot back. For a moment he felt the words, pricking over his skin, and the eyes narrowed on him had pools of black spilling into the whites around the green. As quickly as it happened, the chill that had set over him receded, the woman swaying and catching herself on the wall.  
"Nein, you did not ask for my help. But you have it." he spoke more cautiously, realizing the more time passed it wasn't him she was scared of. He tried again to approach, slow and steady, and this time she didn't back away.

"You're not afraid of me?" she wasn't looking at him, and for a moment he had to wonder if she had seen him at all. She had to have. And yet to ask such a question?  
"Are you afraid of me?" her eyes finally jumped up to him, traced over his features. The blue fur, the tail flicking out behind his coat, the pointed ears and teeth, yellow eyes that all but glowed. She considered the demonic vision, and answered calmly.  
"No."  
"Do you intend to stand there bleeding?"  
"No, I intend to go to my brother's clinic." she tried to stand on her own, away from the wall, expression stubborn, and already began to fall. He swept forward without having to think to do so to keep her from crashing. The instant he caught her he felt it. An overwhelming cold, his breath ripped from his lungs. For a moment his own vision was swimming, and he could swear he felt an unseen hand digging through the fabric of his shirt and into his chest. As an acrobat and an X-Man, the Incredible Nightcrawler was not the cowardly sort. But in that moment, he felt the same sinking feeling in his stomach that he had the first time he looked over the edge of the trapeze. She pushed away from him, squirming out of his grasp and all but crawling backwards. The sensation subsided.

"You're another mutant," his words were more breathless than he would have liked, adding quickly to her quizzical expression, "that effect, is your gift, ja?" the taken back expression was one he had seen often enough, he probably could have mouthed the words to her response with her.  
"I would not call this a gift." Many wouldn't, not at first at least. But then that was a large part of what they did at the institution. Help new mutants learn to control their gifts, help them to find a way to join society, help them find a way to see their abilities as gifts instead of curses. Though, she looked closer to his age than the young ones they usually gathered. Not everyone came to the institute. Many tried working things out on their own. Or joining another group of their peers. Either way he decided not to push the proclamation at the moment. There were more pressing matters.

"All the same, perhaps you will allow me to escort you to the clinic you mentioned?" her attention returned to the wound in her side, as if she had forgotten it. Her hand returned there. Could she not feel it?  
"How exactly-" he was already offering a playful grin in the face of her doubts, offering a boisterous introduction to further try and ease the doubts.  
"Ah, for the Incredible Nightcrawler, this is no trouble at all!" as if to prove his point he slid closer, this time prepared for the atmosphere that seemed to surround her. And this time she didn't pull back, instead eyed him with only confusion, mind racing considerations behind her gaze.  
"...Very well. The clinic isn't far. Three blocks over."  
"I have an easier way of travel, if you do not mind the proximity?" she needed help to stand at this point anyways, so he slid an arm under hers and around her back. The feeling was still there, but he could push it back this time.  
"Which direction are we traveling in?" without looking at him, she pointed in a direction, and the two were gone with a BAMF.


	2. Chapter Two- Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't actually know German save a few phrases.

Kurt arrived to the park in question, checking for the markers she had noted. Rachel would be off the path a ways, she had said, away from the usual traffic coming and going. When he initially made it into the park, a couple spotted him and gave disapproving glances, both for his appearance and the smell plus smoke that accompanied his arrival. He gave an apology for the later, though the two were quick to leave. No matter, his attention was taken, and he could already spy his afternoon's companion.

He decided against porting over to her, walking up the more ordinary way and instantly offering a smile. As before, she was dressed modestly. Jacket, long sleeved blouse, a skirt just past her knees and thick tights, a scarf around her neck, long brown hair hanging down around her. Office appropriate, earth tones, much like the first outfit he'd seen her in, though this one lacked the blood stains.  
"Guten Tag, Fraulein."  
"Herr Wagner." she repeated the inflection without any difficulty, and motioned for him to join her.  
"I must admit, you didn't strike me as the picnicking kind." he confessed, making the comment playful and getting no expression at all in return.  
"I come here when I can. The open space and sunlight lets me go unbothered usually." she made the response casual, and handed him a pre-packed bowl with lid.  
"I'm glad you're recovered, are you healing alright?" his tail pointed to her side where the wound had been but she just nodded and passed a plate with chunk of bread to him.  
"William is used to patching me up. I haven't had an excuse to cook for anyone in some time, I hope you're not a vegetarian? Perhaps I should have asked..." William being her brother, who had already left a poor taste in his mouth. The man was trying to be friendly enough towards the one who'd brought his sister in, but referring to her mutation as an accident had definitely rubbed Kurt's fur the wrong way.  
"Do you end up in these situations a lot?" he might barely know her, but the concern came naturally. Instead of answering him she changed the subject,

"How's the soup?" she asked, opening the lid on her own bowl to show lamb stew. Cuts of meat, carrots, potatoes, bacon, a thick brown broth. Not vegetarian in the least but the smell alone was accomplishing her task in distracting from his question (as he was not, in fact, of that particular persuasion). He allowed the reprieve, turning to his own bowl to try a bite. As he suspected, the meat all but melted on his tongue. Very good distraction.  
"Ist fantastisch!" he couldn't help but go back for more, earning a gentle smile.  
"Well, I figured feeding you was the least I could do. Not that I expect you behave so for reward."  
"I'm not complaining." Kurt laughed in return, and her own smile grew. She still sat with a good amount of space between them, and very rarely looked him in the face. More often her eyes would flick over his features and avert again. He couldn't quite pin it as shy, the rest of her mannerisms were too certain.

"Oh! I also brought cider." she pulled the second thermos out of her bag and held it out for him.  
"Vielen dank. This really is good." The cider, also still warm, was just as perfected as the soup, cinnamon and clove fragrant.  
"I understand pumpkin spice is popular, but apple cider is far more traditional." she declared decisively.  
"It certainly is." he agreed, and slowed down to make it last longer.  
"Do you usually run around rescuing damsels in your free time? Not that I'm complaining either." her tone made an attempt at being playful, and he took the invitation naturally.  
"All in a day's work for-"  
"The Incredible Nightcrawler?" she finished with a grin, remembering his previous boasts. He didn't realize he was so predictable.  
"Ja, my reputation precedes me! Not to spoil the mood, but I do want to know," he grew serious, "Why those men were after you?" normally he might not ask such a question, but he had found it a bit odd that she had a stab wound, and yet none of the men had weapons that he could remember. While he had been more concerned with her recovery at the time, afterwards that had stood out to him. He got the impression there was something he didn't know. She responded without hesitation, though the line of conversation wiped the smile from her face. She went from pleasant to a careful blank mask in a single second. Now her tone was much as it had been the first moments they had met.

"The same reason they would come for you. They fear, what they do not understand. And I have proven to be nothing short of terrifying it would seem." fair enough point, her head tilted to the side in consideration, eyes bleeding to black as a chill seeped into his bones and drew a shiver from his muscles.  
"Though you don't seem the kind to run away so easily." in that moment her voice may as well have been a growl, the breath of a beast trailing over his fur, jaws filled with sharp teeth opened and hovering close to him, wide enough to swallow him whole. Though the sensation was unnerving, he knew it was little more than her gift at work, and pushed through to answer her,  
"Do you want me to run?" instantly the atmosphere was yanked back, her brow furrowing in thought and eyes clearing. After a moment, she looked away and spoke softly enough that he had to lean in to hear her properly,  
"It would be easier if you did that now."

The defeat and expectation in her voice was all too familiar to him. He couldn't help but reach forward and place one hand over hers, though the motion made her all but jump and attention snap to the simple touch. Her skin was cold, the frightful sensation tugging at him again with the contact, but he held steady on his course. He didn't back down from the trapeze all those years ago, and he didn't back down now. Confusion playing over her features, he spoke gently.  
"Rachel, I know what it is like to think the world hates you. That there is no place for you here. That what makes you different is a curse. I don't know where I would be right now, if not for a good man finding me and giving me a home. With others much like, and yet not like, myself." he paused, slowly withdrawing his hand, her gaze following it. He knew that too, how important a simple touch could be at times. She might not look out of the ordinary, but he suspected the sensations which surrounded her had provided just as much trouble as if she looked like...well something like him.

"Have you heard of the Xavier's Institute?" he offered, only for her to shake her head and raise her knees, resting her arms on them idly with her dishes set aside.  
"Well, if you are ever interested, I think it could be a very good place for you to visit sometime. If you would like."  
"Are there more there like you?"  
"Well, not quite like me, but it is a home for other mutants, ja."  
"There's no one else quite like you?" she offered, smiling again.  
"Hmmm, well I certainly haven't seen other fuzzy blue elves around, but if I do I'll be sure to let you know!" at last he earned a laugh, if it was short and quiet before she was shaking her head at him. Ah, but she looked much better with that warm glow.

"I'm glad you liked the meal, though I should probably get home soon. If I stay out too long...well I can only seem to keep the disquiet down for so long."  
"Is that what you call it?" she nodded her head, collecting the empty vessels and returning them to the bag.  
"Ah, danke! Again, it truly was wunderbar! If you'd like, I could walk you home?" she'd already collected the few dishes before he could offer to assist there.  
"Go all the way home? With a strange man I've only just met? Well, that would be an adventure wouldn't it?" she teased, but after a moment gave nod.  
"If you would like, I can't see any real reason to object."  
He helped her fold the blanket, and offered an arm.  
"Well then, fraulein, lead the way." she eyed the offered arm as the blanket too got tucked into her bag. She hesitated, but after a moment accepted, eyes staying on the path and face flushing slightly. For someone with the power to terrify, he had to admit she was pretty cute once you got past the other-worldly atmosphere.

The walk back went by quickly. The two certainly earned looks from the few people they passed, but he was used to ignoring such affairs. They arrived soon to her abode, which was tucked away behind the clinic from their previous encounter, up a flight of stairs. Home above work, convenient.  
"Here we are, safe and sound!" he motioned to the door with a bow and a theatrical flourish.  
"Hmmm..." she returned the dramatics by striking a thoughtful pose and holding it a moment, Kurt humored the behavior with interested waiting.  
"I like you. I think I'll keep you around." she decided with a nod.  
"Well then, I guess our little date was a success!" he laughed, realizing his slip of words too late.  
"Is that what this was?" her head tilted, and for a moment he thought she might reject the idea, but she added with the ever calm voice,  
"In that case, I suppose it will be your turn to plan the next one." she tried to make it casual by busying herself with smoothing down her skirt, as if wiping some stray dirt or grass from it, missing the way his smile widened.  
"I don't know how I could possibly refuse. Until next time, auf widersehen!" he gave her hand a chaste kiss, spun to move around her and down a few steps, and then was gone in a puff of smoke. No need to over-stay his welcome, and she definitely struck him as the kind of girl to not rush things.

He would reappear below, glancing back as she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Already his head was turning over ideas for their next outing. She didn't tend to like crowds for obvious reasons, and well the whole point of such dates was to get to know someone better. A location popped into his head, spinning on a heel so that he nearly ran right into the broad shoulders of William.  
"Pardon," after a moment both men recognized one another, "Kurt, right? What brings you back around? Not needing a doctor's visit already I hope?" William did a glance over, keeping the conversation light.  
"Not at all, Herr Doktor. Rachel simply wanted to say thanks for the other day. I'm glad she's doing better."  
"As I'm glad you got her home." William kept up the friendly tones effortlessly, though Kurt noticed the dark bags beginning to form under the doctor's eyes. Long nights seeing to patients, perhaps?  
"You're not over-working yourself, I hope?" William only gave a weary smile,  
"Well it's my day off." he offered. Kurt gave a nod, a silence falling between the two. Neither knowing what exactly to say to fill it.

"This might seem like an odd thing to say..." William paused, struggling by the looks of it, "But perhaps you should be careful. Things are not always as they seem." Now he had Kurt's full attention, was that some kind of threat?  
"I'm an X-man, I do not frighten easily."  
"No, I thought not. But it would be against my principles to say nothing." Kurt took a step closer, not intimidated.  
"And just what, is so dangerous?" William answered without hesitation,  
"She is."  
His yellow eyes narrowed on the man before him.  
"If you are referring to her gift, nein, I am not worried. As her brother, I would think you might want to have more faith in her." his arms crossed, quickly deciding he didn't like this guy one bit. Wasn't he another mutant as well? Like them? If so, what was he playing at here?  
"I don't know what you mean. I can only offer my advice, it's up to you to take it or leave it." William moved around Kurt, evidently deciding the conversation was over. Kurt wasn't sure what to say. No quip he could think of would help the situation. He knew there was something Rachel didn't want to talk about, it seemed keeping secrets close to the chest ran in the family. Perhaps he would have been able to listen to the warning, or at least consider it, but the way she had whispered the words so hopelessly, he couldn't bring himself to believe William. So why was he trying to chase Kurt away? Was this some kind of over-protective big brother act? If so it did no good for her.  
Kurt would most certainly not be backing off. If anything William's behavior only made him that much more determined to find out just what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3- Multiple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines will note a shift in perspective between Rachel's and Kurt.

Should he stop by and visit? It had been several days since he dropped her off at home, and she wasn't answering any of his texts. No response at all. Not that he had been bothering her, but the occasional text here or there one might think would get responded to eventually. Had he done something wrong? He tried to play it off, maybe she was just keeping busy? Now that he thought about it she hadn't shared very much with him, including if she worked and doing what. She kept so guarded, a veil of mystery surrounding her. He would be lying if he didn't say it made him all the more intrigued. He imagined himself the sleuth for a moment, over-coat in a gray-stricken world of fog and street lamps. The visual improved his mood, encouraging him to try giving her a call. Instead, right before he could dial the number, there her name was popping up on the screen. Talk about timing!

"Rachel! I was just thinking of giving you a call!"  
"Oh? Sorry I haven't been answering, I lost my phone, but I've found it now." she sounded casual enough, easing his prior concerns.  
"I've found myself with some free time, I don't suppose you'd want to get together this evening? Though, it's last minute so maybe you're busy. That's okay if so." He was already grinning, but played it cool with his response.  
"I do have something here in a minute, but later I'll be free. I believe it was my turn to pick the event?" her voice cheered, if slightly. He was learning to pick up the little details, sleuthing out what clues he could.  
"It is. I'll be curious to see what you come up with."  
"I'll send you the address and time then. Would you like to meet there or shall I pick you up?"  
"I'll meet you there."  
"Until later then, Fraulein."  
"I'll see you then." Luckily, he already knew just what he wanted to do.  
\---------------  
She stood outside of the church, or what used to be a church. It looked long forgotten, though hardly a hazard. He did well to choose a place that wouldn't be crowded, she never did do well with those. So why couldn't she bring herself to go in? Why was her stomach in knots with the very idea? She hovered on the path, eyes flitting over the details of the architecture. She tried to will herself forward, but legs would not move. Eventually, she settled on turning to wait for his arrival, if indeed he would appear the more ordinary way. She was a bit early, after all.

Had she been on any dates prior? No. Had she had friends? No. Since the accident, as her brother liked to put it, she had no recollection of the years before. She knew the effect she had on others, and that given time one could grow to become accustomed to it, but no one had stuck around long enough to find that out but William so far. And the work she found a natural talent for? The jobs that let her slip out of the watchful gaze of an over-bearing brother? The only way she had found in the last two years to interact with the world was to avoid it. Or destroy it. Those who had been friendly, saw her as a weapon. Arranged business opportunities and managed to keep a strictly professional environment. Tolerated the danger she presented so long as it was directed in the location they desired, keeping their ground when she tested their resolve. Everyone else either avoided her, ran from her, or lashed out at her. So she had learned to be as cold as the blade in an assassin's hand, even to take delight in the few opportunities provided to her. She was, after all, very good at her job.

Or so she thought. One slip up, one injury and poorly timed escape, and her disquiet had gone beyond her control. Had attracted the inevitable violence, fed the hatred of the men she had passed and lured them in. Kill or be killed, the life of a predator is one where only the strong survive. If she can't cut it, she has no one to blame but herself. And then he showed up. Of course she was shocked to see someone strolling around so casually, heroic virtues shining through never mind the spaded tail and blue fur. He wanted to help her? She didn't need it. But she had humored him, coming to realize he would not simply leave her be. She didn't really owe him anything at all, as far as she was concerned, but she had offered to treat him to a meal all the same. She wasn't sure why.

And she wasn't entirely sure why she was here, either. If she had owed him anything, it was repaid. There was no need to further involve herself with someone like him. Someone with a habit of playing hero and, by all appearances, possessing a moral compass she herself lacked. This could only end in flames. Either he was meaning to deceive her, or he was genuine. Perhaps she should turn back now. Keep to herself as she had done all this time. While her face remained well trained to a blank pre-disposition, and her muscles remained steady, her stomach was in her throat. She turned, ready to give in to the desire to flee, when the characteristic sound and smell alerted her to his appearance.

The first time he had ported with her, the smell alone had triggered something. She didn't know what. She'd pushed away from him the moment they had landed, pain firing through her nerves for the first time in her memory. It was a miracle she had curled up and shuddered against the sensation instead of crying out. In that brief moment of brimstone smell, she could swear she heard a thousand voice screaming, but it had been so short she couldn't tell for sure. If she had stomach contents to lose that day, she would have, though each sensation faded. By the time the sharp stab in her side began to fade back to the usual numbness, she had been more fascinated by the change than afraid. Apparently it was usual to react so poorly to teleportation with him the first time, and he'd apologized only to be dismissed. It was far too interesting for her to be offended, and it got her back to the clinic all the easier and faster. Since then, the smell hadn't granted the same effects.

"Good evening, Fraulein, I hope you weren't waiting long?" Too late to run.  
"Not at all." she forced a smile, he offered an arm.  
"It is a bit of a surprise." the smile became a smirk, but she wasn't truly concerned. Instead she raised a brow, closed her eyes, and covered them with her hand while taking his arm with the other. She felt him move in, placing his other arm around her, and the sensation of travel again. She could hear him moving about, doing good about not cheating though her curiosity was peaked.  
"Alright, you can look now." she opened her eyes.  
\--------  
Maybe he'd watched too many romantic movies, but personally Kurt thought this idea was pretty good. The church itself was no longer in use, long forgotten, but the moonlight (or he supposed in the case street and city lights) pouring through the stain glass windows had caught his attention when he had explored this place. He had also set up candles to further help with vision and keep him from going too easily unseen, blending into the shadows. He hoped in truth the city would do something with the building, restore it, it was too beautiful to let it continue to go unused. In the mean time he had brought some pillows and a blanket to make seating more comfortable, as well as some German drinks if she should prove interested. He didn't trust himself to be able to follow up that stew she'd brought before. The candlelight made shadows dance across the walls, softened her features, and played at the edges of the pale beige dress she wore beneath her usual brown pea-coat. The accessories dressed it up a touch more than her usual attire, her fashion choice ever consistent. Not incredibly dressy, but nice none-the-less. He was glad he went with a casual button up, even if Logan had taken the chance to poke fun at him and Kitty all but jumped with excitement with the idea of meeting who ever he was seeing. Word would no doubt spread fast around the mansion, not that he was certain yet this was even going anywhere as much as they expected. They got along so far, true, but there was so much he still didn't know about her.

He watched for her reaction, a steady gaze taking in the details, but was disappointed to see she didn't seem very impressed. Yet, her words made him glad his dark fur would prevent a blush being seen.  
"I suppose this sort of thing is pretty, but I think I much prefer the company." Her smile now looked more genuine, and he managed a smooth return with a chuckle,  
"Then we are like of mind, schön Fraulein." He couldn't tell if she was flirting or not, she was far too good at a deadpan delivery, but she let him move closer without shrinking away. This time she held her ground, even managing to keep her gaze steady on his features. It allowed him to notice the shade of green in her eyes was bright, in an almost unearthly way even without the black around them.

"There is so much I don't know about you. Perhaps we can remedy that?" he continued.  
"Some things are best spoken without words." now he was almost certain she was flirting, his pulse speeding a touch with the remark, but instead of closing the now little distance between them she moved around him to the seating that had been arranged.  
"Though conversation can be good too." He wouldn't have minded the other idea either.  
"As can drinks, if you like that sort of thing." He offered, joining her and showing off the German porters he had brought. She gave a nod and he poured the dark liquid into two glasses, offering cheers. She accepted and took a sip, giving an approving nod.

"I wonder, have you always been as bold as the man before me now?" she had no problem beginning the conversation.  
"For a time, in my youth, I was in circus. Ja, ja, blue and furry and strange, but many then thought it was costume. I was one of our greatest acrobats! Why, there was this one time when the net failed, and..." he launched easily into a story, resting himself on a forearm and leaning closer to her as he talked, his eyes on hers as he regaled her with some anecdote of his youth. Kurt's expression at the end sobered considerably. "Although...not all was so great. There were bad times too, ja. Though those are not stories to tell on a date, I think." she had listened to the tale attentively, calmly reacting to the change of tone.

"I wouldn't know, though I would assume the point of a date is to come to know one another. I'm afraid I don't have anything quite as interesting as traveling Europe with a circus. My own life, what I can recall of it, has been mostly stuck at home."  
"What you can recall?" she considered the question, answering with the more guarded expression and tone of voice he'd grown used to receiving.  
"If your prior statement rings true, we should probably keep the conversation on lighter fair. Such as..." she was trying to think of something, but he ventured to place a hand on hers, working to resist the shudder that tried to move through his muscles with the chill. Her eyes jumped down to the contact, though her face remained stoic.  
"I'd like to know more about you, if you're comfortable sharing." she withdrew her hand, almost scooting away, but stopped herself. She only glanced away for a moment, before turning a more stern look his way again.  
"I am. But you would not like the answer." she was certain enough to make his fur stand on end, and remind him of her brother's warning from the day before. He could feel the words plucking at his mind, whispering that he was a fly, and she was a spider with silken webs drifting down to surround him. The visual did make him shiver, and wonder where these strange ideas came from. Perhaps more effect of her gift? He pushed them aside.  
"Try me." this time her eyes flicked across his face, contemplating if she truly should answer. He stood his ground. After a long moment, her hand moved to the scarf at her neck, hesitated, lowered. Instead she used words to answer.

"What my dear brother," the word dear held a definite hint of distaste, "refers to as an accident was anything but. From what I understand, I was in a comma for a few years. What I remember prior is little more than occasional flashes. While he takes no notice of the effects I produce, the rest of the world did not respond as favorably when I went into it. So likely, I was not as fortunate in one of my prior encounters with the public as I was the day we met." She was right after all. He didn't like the info. In fact his emotions were a mess in response, jumbled between being broken-hearted to think of the cruelty she had obviously experienced...and then he was livid, absolutely enraged about the same thing. Somebody should have been there, should have done something. She gave a small smile with her next words, trying to lighten the blow. It at least grounded him a touch.  
"But you are not the kind to run, and I am not the kind to give up so easily. Of course William has been all too protective since then, I can hardly blame him. But he will have to learn at some point, there's no use to having this life if it isn't mine to live." she waved the idea away with one hand.

"You were partly right. I am certainly for living life to the fullest, Fraulein...but this should not have happened to you. I think it's very brave that you told me this...and am glad you did. I feel I understand you a little more than before." he offered, and it brought a smile back to her face.  
"I'll admit, meeting you hasn't been so bad." Rachel went a little softer than usual with that statement so he must have done something right. She resettled closer to him, reestablishing the prior contact slow enough to be avoided. His hand moved to rest over hers, and he gave her a smile.  
"Even if the circumstances were nicht so gut, it seems we have made a good situation out of a bad, ja? I cannot imagine what you have been through in your life up to now, Rachel. But, if you would let me, I would be around for the life you lead from now on. Long as you don't mind a blue demon as your companion." He winked, laughing at his own expense.

His emotional state had settled some. Now he just felt a deep twinge of sadness layered under affection. And the ever-present chill that came with making contact with her. He was getting accustomed to that, though, and knew what it entailed. Easy enough to be aware of and keep from affecting his outlook. Her head tilted immediately at his jest, and she set her drink down, sitting up and reaching out a hand to him, resting it lightly on his jawline. He didn't shrink away.  
"I'm not sure I deserve such a companion. But I'll accept your offer." he wasn't sure how much of the nerves firing off beneath his skin was the usual reaction to the touch of a woman he was growing increasingly fond of, or if it was something prompted along by the disquiet, as she called it. It looked like either way he would have plenty of time to discover just where those lines were, for now he wasn't going to question the sensations. On the contrary, leaning into her palm alone put red on her cheeks, and had her retract the hand. For one with the power set she had, and as guarded as she could be, in moments like this she was downright adorable.

"Actually, I might know someone who could help." he offered, "I have another friend, who has had...trouble recalling his past. In fact, it is a thing we have dealt with a few times at the institute. I really think you might benefit from paying the place a visit." he didn't mean to sound like a salesman, but the more they spoke the more convinced he became that it would be a good idea. She was working on learning to control her abilities, from what he could tell looking to find her place in the world, and that was exactly what they did at the institute every day. Learning how to best exist and lead their own lives, at peace with the world around them. Further, he was not the kind to want to keep someone's attentions selfishly to himself. If all she had before was her brother, he knew well enough how nice it would probably be if she could make more friends.

"Do you think? I'm at least curious about my life before. William always insists it's unimportant." her nose wrinkled, obviously disagreeing. The more he learned about this other man the more his own distaste was growing, but he wasn't so sure it was his place to say something on this now.  
"If you ever decide you'd like to stop by I could arrange it." he offered instead, not wanting to push but making it very clear the option was there.  
"I'll consider it..." she trailed off, as if collecting herself. Or fighting off a headache.  
"Perhaps for the moment though, we might continue our conversation with a bit of open air? Not that I don't think your choice of location isn't lovely, in it's own way." the smirk she gave for that was teasing, but ultimately genuine.  
"Ah, of course! If you'd rather walk about, who am I to say no?" he chuckled, rising and offering her a hand to help her up, "I'll just blow out the candles, and meet you out front?" he offered, getting a nod. He'd come back after and clear what he'd brought. For now he BAMFed around to leave the place as dark as they had found it, reappearing at her side right as she reached the front. He had completely forgotten the way he tended to melt into the shadows and all but disappear, remembering only from the odd pause she gave to try to focus on seeing him. Seeing only the teeth and fangs in his grin and the yellow eyes was not what he intended, but she only returned the smile.  
"You will have to try harder than that if you wish to sneak up on me, Bright Eyes." the playful tunes had returned, and he'd even gained a nickname. He stepped with her back into the light with another chuckle, falling easily into the banter.  
"I'll try to keep that in mind." this time the two fell into step, lacing arms right away and grinning ear to ear. No stars above given the city smog and light pollution, but neither was bothered by this fact.


	4. Chapter 4- Rachel

She wasn't sure what it was, exactly. She didn't feel pain. At least, not usually. That didn't mean she didn't get hurt, it just meant she didn't feel it. The longer they were in that building, the more the initial discomfort from the edges of the property grew into full on nausea. The heavier her limbs began to grow. She ignored it as best she could, focusing on the conversation at hand and taste of the drink provided, but eventually what started as a dizzying sensation had developed into a full blown headache, and she had suggested some fresh air. Not that he would know, of course. She was very good at keeping what she desired to close to the chest.

Some might be instinctively unnerved by the very appearance of her companion. Most might. The way he melted into the shadows, all but teeth and eyes disappearing, could have drawn a scream from a weak human's lips, she imagined. Her own reaction was very much the opposite, wishing instantly to reach out and test what she was witnessing, to find his shape in the darkness and see how solid it remained. This too, she kept to herself. Though he had been open so far to each of the pieces of knowledge she had given him, old habits are hard to break. She knew nothing other than the careful calculations and focused control, never mind the girlish ideas that had first fluttered in her mind those years ago. The real world, was no place for dreamers.

Or so she thought. Yet here she was, walking arm in arm with just that. He had no idea at all what stalked beside him. No clue what she was capable of, let alone what she had done. He should have kept walking that day, left her in the dirt. He should have run, the moment her gaze had fallen over him. Instead he pushed through, insistent on treating her almost...ordinary. It wasn't hard to see why. There was no possible way the world would have been any kinder to him, given his appearance alone. And yet, while he confessed of less than ideal times in his own past, it was clear he had found his place, that was the stark opposite of her own. He did more than tolerate her. And he asked for nothing.

He still glowed. But she, had given in to every expectation. Grown comfortably numb. It was instinct at this point, that when she saw a light in the dark she would snuff it out. It was easy. All she had to do, was shed the layers to reveal what waited beneath. The sharpest knife in her arsenal, was the truth. She had reached out her hand for him...and it had wavered. Hesitated. Instead she had crouched down beside the candle in the dark, watching the flickering flame and contemplating. It whispered to her promises of warmth, and she wasn't sure who was more cruel in this moment. Her for what she had become, or him for making her almost want to hope there could be anything else. She already knew how this would end. She would have no choice but to return to the hole she had crawled from. Settle into the comfort of familiar negativity. The truth was, the truth was, the truth was...instead she clung all the tighter to his arm.

"I'll have to return home sometime..." the statement lingered, laced with hesitation. Enough hesitation to earn a grin and cheeky remark,  
"Well, you don't have to. You could always come home with me." he winked, the statement kept just playful enough to earn a laugh.  
"I think poor Will would have a heart attack worrying!" she shook her head.  
"That's what phone calls are for?" now at last she gave him a stern look, even if it was over an amused smile. He put up his free hand in show of surrender.

"Well, would you look at this!" his attention finally snapped to the world around them, the two had been wondering with no particular goal in mind. Simply enjoying the night air. The appearance of the two stepping into their path made their affiliation obvious. The tattoos and patches gave it away instantly.  
"I'm not sure if they're more attracted to you, or to me at this point." she told Kurt, voice back to the neutral tones despite her eyes being narrowed.  
"A little bit of both?" he matched her reaction. Cautious, annoyed, but not antagonistic. The two began to move towards them, but their movement ceased when she smiled.  
"This time I'm not injured...allow me." she began to move forward, black bleeding into her eyes, the two men instantly holding their breaths though neither knew why the skinny woman terrified them. She barely broke contact when Kurt's hand reached out for hers, drawing her focus back to him. The two men could breath again, now that she wasn't looking directly at them.  
"I don't think there is need for that, we can easily-"  
"Let them find someone else to hurt?" his frown only deepened, both of their gazes returning to the men. She wasn't certain if he could feel it, but she could. The blood lust dripped off of them, anger and disgust twisting their insides and radiating hatred. If not them, it would be someone else. Kurt couldn't feel these things as tangibly as she could, but he knew more than enough to understand the situation. She was right. She did fall back a step though, leaning in to whisper to him,

"I have an idea." his grip on her released, and she strode forward with all the confidence her experience granted. Outwards it rippled, coiling around the boys like tangible serpents, she expected they would be able to feel the scales sliding across their skin. Even Kurt couldn't help but to shiver, the street lamp above him flickering out. The men were easily twice her muscle mass, but the closer she came the more they shrank back, instinct trumping the reasonable realization of physical differences. If they thought how she felt was bad, that was before she spoke. They heard the voice of a child, simultaneously innocent and sinister.  
"Do you think I'm a mutant?" her head tilted with the question, and she gave them a moment to struggle and fail to answer. Then she continued, lifting a hand slowly towards the closer one's face, he flinched as if she meant to slap him.  
"Not at all, my lovelies. The word you might use, is demon." her smile reflected the confession well enough that their terror spiked another few notches. That, she could feel.  
"You might wonder why then, would I set my attention on you? Simple." she circled around them, and neither had enough sense to strike, both were struggling too hard to breath. After a complete circle, she stopped and addressed them again.  
"Humans like you are my favorite meal. There's nothing quite as sweet as the fear of an evil man. Two, in fact. Every act of violence you have lived, that blood lust dripping off your skin, it calls to me. Draws me in. Reminds me of home." she sighed the last, once more teasing that she might touch one of them, but pausing instead to look back at Kurt.  
"Wouldn't you agree?" that was all they needed. The moment her gaze left them, they were able to move again, jumping back. Stumbling over their own feat and each other, they didn't give her a chance to re-establish her spell or for him to answer. They ran, as fast as their legs could carry them. She let them go, and drew the disquiet back to linger over her skin.

"People like that are remarkably superstitious. I wonder if this might make them hesitate next time?" At least, that's an explanation she expected he would be pleased with. In truth she was indeed drawn to people like that. Their sin tugged and pulled and whispered to her. She enjoyed bringing men like that to their knees. There were few things as satisfying as a boisterous brute learning he wasn't the top of the food chain at all. But for now she let the satisfaction be explained away with the idea that perhaps the two had been frightened into turning over a new leaf.  
"We could certainly hope so." he found his legs again, though was obviously not as pleased with the interruption, or the idea that they could still go back to their old ways. He wasn't quite convinced. Curious, perhaps her earlier observations wasn't accurate. He may just have more sense than she was giving him credit for. She made note to adjust her perspective accordingly.  
"We could go chase them into a church?" she offered, which brought the smile back despite his shake of head.  
"Nein, fraulein, I don't think that would be necessary. Though I see now why you tried to refuse my help initially. Minus the injury, did you have that situation under control after all?" she couldn't help but smirk, giving him his answer.  
"And here I thought I'd been your knight in shining armor!" he lamented theatrically, complete with over the top body language. The very idea could have insulted her, but his presentation only transformed her smirk into a smile.  
"Well, sometimes it's the thought that counts." she returned to his side, his next statement remaining playful enough. Or flirtatious instead of cautious?

"Perhaps I should be more careful if I'm going to pursue you?" he was leaning in instead of away, the mischievous nature that had slipped into his smile making her heart leap and face grow warm, though her voice didn't betray her.  
"I think if I wanted to hurt you, I've had ample opportunity. You did eat my food." a casual remark about poison probably wasn't the best way to reassure, but it came far too easily from her tongue.  
"What is it you want, then?" there was little space between them now, as perfect of a moment as any. But there were so many other ways to hurt someone, that had nothing to do with poison or physical blows. What she wanted was easy to figure out, but not as easy to accomplish. She didn't have it in her to rush forward without concern for the consequences. Instead she leaned forward more slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"For now, as much as I've enjoyed your company, I should probably head home." she put up a hand before he could argue, if jokingly, "Yes, I'm sure. Not that you make the choice an easy one." she prodded in return.  
"Where would be the fun in that?" he winked, but relented to the request. She should probably not have done that. She should probably have run, if he wasn't going to. But it seemed both of them were just stubborn enough, to be determined to see where this would end up.


	5. Chapter 5: 3rd person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is 3rd person POV? What ever.

She'd finally agreed! Kurt spent the full day before over-energized, already trying to plot out the tour and who he should introduce her to first. Wolverine and Kitty volunteered, Kitty more readily, he had to convince her to play it more casual and maybe not turn this into a surprise party of sorts. Jean had been happy enough to want to say hello, and promised to pull Kitty away if she got a little too excitable. He thought about giving them a heads up about the effect she radiated, but they were each of them used to and a part of the less ordinary. When at last he heard the doorbell, he wasn't the only one who's attention snapped to the door, grin spread wide over his face. He was gone, then reappeared behind her, though she already turned back to look at him before he could tap her shoulder.  
"Still going to have to try harder, Bright Eyes." he just chuckled,  
"Perhaps one of these days..." he ventured enough to lean in and steal a kiss, more accurately place one on her cheek as she had done before. He wouldn't be surprised if someone was curious enough to already be trying to spy on them from a window somewhere.  
"Shall we?" he offered an arm, and she schooled the blush from her face and accepted. Instead of teleporting them back inside, he simply opened the door so they could walk the more normal way. Kitty wasted no time at all practically bounding over.

"Welcome!" she gushed instantly, making Rachel take a step back and cling more to his arm instantly, eyeing the other brunette as if she had to have been crazy.  
"I'm Kitty!" she held out a hand to shake. Rachel just stared at it, before speaking carefully,  
"Perhaps you'd like to get more used to me before trying for skin contact. I'm Rachel, and I do appreciate the welcome." she responded, offering a smile instead of a hand. Kitty didn't take too much offense, even backing away a few steps. Logan stayed where he was, giving a simple nod. Before Kurt could introduce them, Charles made his appearance.  
"There's no need to be nervous, Rachel." his smile was as warm as it had been for any newcomer to the institute, speaking in her mind, "We all have our own gifts here." It had the stark opposite effect of reassuring her, her eyes widening and grip tightening instantly on Kurt's arm, making him wonder what had happened just then.  
"Another telepath?" Kurt spoke before Charles,  
"You've met one before?" she nodded, the fear in her eyes leading him to believe it had been a less than pleasant experience.  
"This was a bad idea. I should go." she was already trying to spin out of his grasp and back for the door, but Kurt didn't let up on his grip so easily.  
"Wait a moment-"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you're safe here. I assure you, I don't go rummaging through anyone's mind without their permission." Charles soothed. She was a bit doubtful, but settled a touch. After a moment her words eased the tension, though she was clearly still unhappy with the situation.  
"I'm sure Kurt wouldn't bring me anywhere that would prove a danger." she decided, her declaration of faith warming his heart.  
"Of course not, Kurt's too great for that!" Kitty added, Kurt's body language finally went a touch bashful, though no blush would show up on him. It drew Rachel's attention back to him, easing the last of her noticeable nerves.  
"The professor here is the one who founded this school, and the one who found me and gave me a place here." taking advantage of the calm, he swept her back into the introduction, "Charles, this is Rachel." she let herself get moved back closer, giving a quick,  
"I was only curious." she still sounded a touch defensive, ready to leave in an instant.  
"Rachel, I don't know what you might have experienced before, but I trust Charles Xavier with my very life. I would not be the man I am today, in fact may not even be here at all, if not for him." Her eyes darted between the two, and finally she gave a nod.  
"Alright." the old man gave a warm smile.

"I believe Kurt mentioned you had some kind of trouble with you memory? Of course if you're not comfortable I understand, but we have dealt with this kind of thing before here. If you'd like to at least discuss the possibilities, my office is open." he seemed more than genuine enough, and she knew there was very little point in hiding much of anything from a telepath. She could see no other way but forward, so summoned her courage to stand more confidently, and press on a smile.  
"A kind offer. I should say it's at least worth hearing you out, since you have already set aside some time for me. I dare say anything else would be rude." Kurt was positively beaming between the two, glad to see them getting along better. He was sure Charles would be able to help, sure that given time she might grow more used to things around here, sure the others would grow to like her as he had.

"Hey Elf, while those two talk, could I borrow you for a second?" Logan had stepped forward. Kurt didn't really know if he ought to leave her side, especially given how nervous she had obviously been about all this, but she gave him a confident smile.  
"I'll be fine." she reassured, moving towards the old man, who she knew better than to underestimate. Not that she had come here with anything nefarious in mind, she simply made note that if she had she would have likely regretted it a good deal. So she went with the professor, and Kurt loaned Logan a listening ear.  
\--------  
Charles Xavier wasn't the kind of man to go snooping into people's minds uninvited, but there were many times when he couldn't help but sense a person's surface emotions. He had sensed Rachel the moment she reached the property, her apprehension and hesitation a loud cry among the more usual emotions found here. Though it was normal enough for new comers to be nervous, on occasion even for them to want to run away. While she did a good job of hiding the physical tells of her emotions when she focused on it, it was impossible to truly hide her emotions from him. Not when they were so overwhelming. They barely made it to his office before she was projecting a thought his way, launching into a conversation effortlessly. He had a feeling that had less to do with any particular ability on her end and had more to do with the previous telepath she had mentioned.

"How much have you seen, then?" even in her mind she was trying to force herself to stay calm.  
"It's as I said, we're talking, but I don't go digging around in other people's heads without their permission." she gave a nod and continued,  
"How much do you know, then?"  
"Only that you had mentioned having troubles with recalling your past." another nod, this time accompanied with her teeth chewing at her bottom lip. When she gave nothing further, he reached out again.  
"I know how difficult that must be, and how hard it can be to decide what to do about it. Each of us have had our minds and our memories played with in the past, and it's never an easy thing to experience. Or to recover from. This is entirely your decision to make." he reassured.

"I've already made up my mind. The only thing now is..." she trailed off, eyes darting about the room, "just how private are my options? Is it similar to medical proceedings mental or physical? What exactly is expected in return? How professional of an environment can I expect?" keeping it to business, or thinking about it in such terms, seemed to calm her nerves considerably.  
"If you decide you want to try and recover what you've lost, which it sounds like you have, then myself or Jean would be able to try and help. I won't lie. I can't promise we can get things back for certain, these things can be delicate. They can take time, and the path ahead can be difficult, even painful." her head tilted at the last word, eyes unblinking upon him.  
"If you'd like to think on this-"  
"I've wanted to know for too long not to go further. That, is not my concern."  
"Then what is it that worries you?" obviously something did. The conflicting emotions raging inside of her betrayed the more calm exterior.

"You're the mind reader. You tell me: do I deserve to be here?" she stood more tall with the thoughts, looking him straight in the eyes this time, and he felt a chill begin to prick across his skin. He could tell that wasn't deliberate, it simply was what happened with eye or skin contact, though most others would have probably taken that as a threat right away. She continued,  
"I give you permission, to peak into my mind and see for yourself. When you do I'll leave without any trouble at all." instead of delving in, Charles folded his hands on his lap.  
"No matter your past, if you've come here with no ill-will, and in fact are willing to leave without trouble, as you call it, then yes."  
"How can you say that so quickly?"  
"Because I'm less interested in what you've done, and more interested in what you want to do." her gaze narrowed, not in anger but in confusion. She almost would think him a fool, if not for the fact that she suspected he had a good amount of power behind him should a true threat present itself. She had no desire to find out or wind up on the wrong side of that, even if he was being more friendly here in this moment.  
"I see where he gets it from. And no, I have no intentions to hurt anyone here." not deliberately, anyways. Charles smiled, a perfectly disarming motion. Her next words were obvious enough not to need stating, but he let her move at her own pace.

"Still, I'm not used to this sort of thing. I'd prefer if you didn't tell him anything you learn, I'd much rather be the one to do that." he wasn't sure she meant to send the next part, but he caught it all the same. Kurt was so far the only one who hadn't treated her like a monster. Or a weapon. It was heartbreaking, how common this kind of thing was for them. For so many of them.  
"I think that's a very good idea. I don't need to read your mind to tell things can't have been easy, but if you'd like assistance, or even just a listening ear, you have it." She didn't even comprehend the offer. Not fully. She was turning it over in her head, trying to find the hidden angles or agendas. Her sense told her this couldn't be genuine. This had to be some kind of trick, something even more sinister than what she had gotten involved with prior. Should she back out now? No. The weariness settled in, and she decided to try it. Decided she wouldn't care if this was some kind of a trick. It couldn't possibly be any worse than her current situation. And if it was real? Genuine? Well...then the risk was worth taking. This time she spoke out loud.  
"Alright. I accept. In return, though I doubt from the looks of it you would require it, if my own assistance should prove useful then it will be available." Business, was something she was much more accustomed to. Such an arrangement needed no outline among friends, but then friends weren't something she hadn't been privy to before. So she used the language she was more accustomed to.  
\--------  
In the mean time Logan had pulled aside Kurt. The elf was still excitable, but also worried about if it didn't go well. Not so much worried about an outright disaster, but Rachel was always so guarded. He wasn't sure how well she would really react to this meeting now, especially given her initial reaction to finding out Charles was a telepath. He wondered about the one she mentioned meeting prior, should he ask?  
"How much do you know about her?" Logan made the question casual, though it drew Kurt's full attention back down to the present.  
"...There's a lot I'm still learning. But I know enough to know she needs help, even if she is reluctant to say with what." Logan was speaking more carefully than usual, there was something he wasn't saying.  
"That white knight complex of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days."  
"If you're referring to the uneasy feeling that surrounds her, it's just an effect of the mutation-"  
"I'm not. She smells like death, from the moment she walked in. I know your heart is in the right place, and none of us are exactly defenseless, but just be careful all the same." Kurt was a bit taken aback, he would have thought Logan of all people would have been quick to understanding. But then, he supposed it also made sense for him to be first and foremost concerned with his friends well being.  
"I appreciate the concern, but I have confidence in what I'm doing." Logan accepted that with another nod.  
"Alright, then I'll give her a chance." Kurt's smile returned. Logan still planned on having a word with the woman when he got the chance. If she thought any of them would be easy pickings, she'd learn better very fast. And if she was plotting anything...well he was sure the professor would figure that out. But if not, just in case, his guard was up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no specific POV here

The door to Charles' office opened, Rachel's gaze steady on the floor. Kitty was as chipper as ever, Kurt's tail twitching in antsy curiosity.  
"Rachel's going to be staying with us for a time." he declared, much to Kurt's confusion and Kitty's excitement.  
"She can take the room next to mine." she offered without a moment's hesitation, earning a curious head tilt but a small smile from Rachel. Logan wasn't so sure about her still, but then that had been the same response to him. If Charles said it was fine, then there must be something he didn't know. He would still want to be cautious, but he ultimately trusted Charles' judgement. Kurt's joined the conversation,  
"And what about-"  
"Ah, yes, I suppose I should talk to you about that." she seemed to know where his inquiry was going, her attention darting across the floor with hesitation.  
The warm voice of Xavier encouraged in her mind, "You can do this", and she gave a nod, forcing herself to breath. Charles spoke out loud this time,  
"Kurt, perhaps you could show her where she'll be staying." he seemed relaxed enough by the idea, but then there wasn't very much that could unnerve the professor truly. Kurt gave a nod, moving forward to offer her an arm, though her hesitance lingered.

He didn't dare break the silence as they climbed the stairs, though he still managed a smile and nod for the students they passed. The unspoken tension kept his chest tight (could that have been furthered along by her very gift, perhaps?), heart racing with every step. Just what did she need to talk to him about? And why did it make her so nervous?  
"Ah, that would be Kitty's room." he pointed it out, moving to the next, "And I suppose this will be you." she gave a nod, having taken to keeping her arms crossed tight and chewing on her bottom lip again. Thinking it a safe bet she would want privacy for this conversation his tail closed the door behind them.  
"Rachel, what's happened?" she was still standing rigid, face set to the floor. He took the chance of moving forward, slowly reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, his concern growing by the second.

"You have the right to know a few things, and be able to make an informed decision on just what you want." she'd slipped back into the careful mask and brisk words. It only made him take a step closer, resting his other hand on her cold cheek. She didn't lift her gaze to his, but she pushed the words across her tongue.  
"There's so much to say I'm not sure where to begin. The most pressing thought on your mind is probably about William, yes?" Kurt considered that and decided to answer honestly,  
"I know the importance of family. But frankly I've wondered if he isn't-"  
"Toxic?" Kurt was going to use a gentler word like over-bearing, not one to attack someone's family, but the certainty with which she said it made him raise a brow. He waited to allow her to continue. She took a moment, took a breath, preparing herself for what was to come, and lifted a hand to the ever present scarf at her neck. Pulled it away, a thick scar waiting beneath, spread across the length of her neck. His eyes widened at it, grip tightening on her shoulder as his heart broke, but she spoke again before he could offer condolences, "What happened to me wasn't an accident. Nor was I in a comma as he likes to say," she finally lifted her eyes to his, "I found my obituary. But somehow, he found a way to bring me back. I still don't know how." her words had begun to pour out all the faster, break neck fever pitch, mask of neutrality cracking under the weight of panic, "I wasn't busy after our initial visit, he hid my phone. I had to find it while he was gone. I've tried leaving before. It...didn't go well. Inevitably I wound up injured and had to return, hospital out of the question. And when I did return..." she trailed off at last, black pooling back into her eyes for a moment before she closed them and shook it off. He felt that chill multiply, get pulled back.

It was so much to take in at once, and he could tell it was barely the tip of the iceberg. She took a step back, out of his grasp before he could think of what to say.  
"I haven't been heroic at all. I've been exactly what was expected of me. A creature in the dark, a monstrosity hired to acquire this target or that for less than legal means-" he finally cut her off, reaching out again, a hand for each shoulder.  
"Rachel," she froze at the name, face still turned away from him, "this changes nothing." a single eye found him, incredulous. He stood his ground, "If you were gone from this world, you're now returned. If you wish to leave the control of your brother, I will help you. If you wish to atone for your past, God forgives." he faced the chill waiting for him to move a hand to brush part of her hair behind an ear, parting the veil she was hiding behind, "if you've been given a second chance at life, it is still yours to live." Her brow furrowed, her response barely a whisper.

"How can you say that so easily? Doesn't it bother you? Being this close to the walking dead?"  
"That's not how I see you." Her attention turned back fully, eyes rapidly flitting between his. Confusion. Her gaze narrowed to suspicious slits, tone growing sharper.  
"You don't know what I've done."  
"Do you want to keep doing it?"  
"...No."  
"Do you want to stay with your brother?"  
"No." The answer came more firm.  
"Do you want to be on your own?"  
The answer came as a whisper, "No." She took a moment, letting the situation settle in a touch.  
"I still don't understand. My lack of memories, what I am truly, you act like this is all...normal."  
"I wouldn't say normal, nein. But we have had our fair share of events here. Those of us with less savory pasts. We have lost members of our family, and had them returned. We've had our memories taken or warped. I can't say life here has been...uneventful. We have faced many hardships and dangers. But we pull through and move forward together."  
He watched her work to understand the concepts. Gave her the time to let it sink in. Until at long last she seemed to accept what was taking place. She spoke up with the tones more familiar, the confidence she usually carried herself with.

"I do not believe in God. But I will believe in you." the words took him back, not sure exactly how to respond. He didn't have time to, before she leaned out from behind the half veil of hair left to place her lips to his. Not aggressive or passionate, as gentle as his touch on her shoulder had been. Testing, the natural chill of skin contact spreading across his skin. But he took that as the same kind of excitement to be expected from a first kiss, and when she started to pull away he leaned forward in turn. It didn't quite feel like the right moment for much more than that, but the last thing he wanted was for her to think such behavior was unwanted. He had already offered to be at her side. To help where he could. It had been up to her to accept the offer. As their lips parted she leaned in to wrap arms around him, and he returned the motion. Words unnecessary.

The world can be hard. But that doesn't mean you stop trying. As long as you're willing to fight for it, Kurt believes at least, things will get better.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed, and Rachel was settling into the new arrangement. Slow, cautious, but settling in. The students and x-men each understood that the discomfort she radiated was simply an effect of her abilities, and didn't hold this against her. She'd expressed curiosity of the X-men themselves, and been working with the professor to try and sort out her memory loss, though that was slow going in itself. She was doing what she could to not be over-baring towards the one she had decidedly fallen for. She hadn't said the words yet, not properly, she wasn't quite ready to yet. But she claimed the light affections where she could for the time. A kiss on the cheek, a touch of hand or tail, the occasional more lingering moments. Neither rushed. Neither pushed. But both were perfectly content in what the other provided.

He was catching her up on an old Errol Flynn film, the portrayal of Robin Hood, when Rachel received a telepathic alert from the professor.  
"Don't be alarmed, Rachel, but it looks like your brother is approaching. We can send him away, don't worry about-" he was rolling into the room when Rachel stood and answered out loud, making Kurt look between the two in alert.  
"I can deal with this." He was on his feet in a moment, she answered before he could inquire in her ever calm manner, "My brother seems to be here. I'll send him away." she had that confidence again, the one she had for the anti-mutant boys who had approached them that night, a determination that still could not get Kurt to back down completely.  
"Alright, but I'd like to come with you. In case you should like the extra support." She gave a nod, and another to the Professor, who would stand back but likewise be watching in case this went badly.

She was going out the front door before William had reached the end of the driveway, moving towards him with her head held high and Kurt just behind her, giving just enough space while still being present, his tail lashing nervously. She stopped him in the driveway,  
"That's close enough. What are you doing here, William?" He clearly didn't want to halt the advance, but just obliged.  
"You disappeared without so much as a goodbye, and you wonder why I would worry?" he did sound genuinely surprised and hurt, but Rachel's lips remained a thin line.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I'm glad to see you're okay. I've been worried about-"  
"How. Did. You. Find. Me?" every word was a bite, the aura of hers reaching out to pluck at him, even though she knew the powers had never seemed to effect William at all. She had tried. Oh had she tried in the past. He still didn't answer her question, eyes sweeping back to Kurt instead, who crossed his arms in a clear demonstration of disapproval.  
"Rachel, it's time to come home-"  
"I am home." He closed his mouth, jaw grit for a moment, taking a mental breath.  
"I will only ask you once more. How did you find me? I did not bring a phone here, I left it at the clinic."  
"I did some research on him." his eyes flicked up to Kurt, but Rachel didn't buy that either,  
"You're very good at lying. But not to me. Moving on then, I am home. You will go away now. You will not contact me, speak to me, and you will never come back here again." The blow made him take a step back, wince at the words.  
"Rachel, you don't mean that-"  
"Oh but I do."  
"We can't talk about this? What could I have possibly done to-"  
"The fact that you don't know is verification on its own." Ice in her veins. Even Kurt had to admit, it was harsh, though he trusted she had very good reason for such a response. He hadn't poked or prodded, had let her reveal things to him as she was comfortable with it.

"Rachel, I-" he reached a hand for her, and in an instant found a wire snapped around it. Both men were surprised by the development, following the chord to her pocket. A thin metal wire, not sharp enough to cut but enough to tighten around the target. Which it did. Her eyes had changed to reflect the use of power, it dripped from her words as well,  
"This is not a request. The next time you approach me, will be the last mistake you make." There was no denying now her abilities, no possible way she could see her brother lying to himself about everything being as ordinary as he might wish for it to be. The resolve in her words made a shiver run through Kurt, it was far too convincing, but the wires released William and she took a step back.  
"Go." William gripped the sore wrist, opened his mouth to argue, closed it again. In the end he turned, heavy steps reflecting the heavy heart that walked away. Kurt stepped forward, cautiously as the wires returned to her coat pockets and her eyes returned to normal. The expression he received dismissed the concerns that her threat had created, for a glimmer of a second he could tell the truth. It was convincing posturing, that she wasn't exactly pleased to have to do. The same mask she had thrown on when they had first met. His hand reached for her shoulder, and she intercepted to hold onto his arm as they turned to go back inside. The professor was on the porch, having given her the distance to confront things herself.

"I know that was hard, but I'm proud of you for standing your ground." he offered the affirmation as they reached the steps, and it earned the barest flicker of a smile from Rachel.  
"I actually want to be here," she answered, "And will always fight for what I want."  
"And we're glad to have you with us." Kurt chimed in without missing a beat, getting a playful look from Charles,  
"Some perhaps more than others."  
"I still have a suspicion that warrants investigating. If you'll excuse me. Though I suppose either of you may come along with if you wish."  
"I see no reason to leave your side now, unless you request." instead she accepted Kurt's presence with a nod.

"I didn't know you could do that. The wire thing." Kurt made the conversation idle as they made their way through the lower portion of the school.  
"My previous employer had me work with a few others once, and I quickly learned my abilities are not exactly team friendly. So began to investigate other methods. Channeling the disquiet through the wire allows me a tool that won't drive those beside me mad." she answered with the same ease the conversation began with. It was yet another reminder of how little he knew about the mysterious woman beside him.  
"Your previous employer?"  
"The first telepath I met. Tim. Dangerous, authoritative, saw my potential and gave it a direction." not a very good direction, she didn't need to tell him, but a direction where she had been able to learn how to control and wield her abilities all the same.  
"He disappeared a few months before I met you. Most likely crossed the wrong person. It's a kill or be killed kind of world." she said it so matter of factly, it drew him to pull her to a stop and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Not this world." she stopped, looking to his yellow eyes properly and allowing the pause and speed up of pulse.  
"I know that now..." as ever at this distance it was difficult to resist closing the spare space between their lips, she was getting pulled in, but managed if barely not to get distracted from the current goal in mind. Back on path, getting a playful jab of "tease" from him that was accompanied with a grin she returned. Destination met, Hank McCoy glanced up as they appeared.

"One moment, let me just...there." he wrapped up, or at least found a stopping place, for his current project and greeted them with a smile. Hank, much like Kurt, had not responded unfavorably to the aura she produced. In fact, very few of those here had needed very much time to adjust to it at all. Rachel had stopped by before, given her inability to feel pain but that she still takes damage, it was reasonable to at the very least become acquainted with one of the residential doctors.  
"Nothing is wrong, I hope?"  
"That depends. My brother showed up today, I am suspect as to how he found me." Both men blinked at the statement, glancing to each other.  
"Call it a suspicion." Kurt wasn't following, but Hank was quick to read between the lines.  
"You think he might have created a way to track you?" Now Kurt got it, face expressing the emotion perhaps she ought to have but didn't. No, her words still came calm for now.  
"I would not put it past him." Kurt gave another reassuring squeeze of her hand, unsure what words to say. He hoped it wasn't true. Hank motioned with a pawed hand to the table, and she hopped up to it.  
"Well, if he did, I imagine he wouldn't put it where you could easily see it. It would most likely be a small discrete-" Hank already paused as she parted her hair to the front, here she did not need feel a need to wear the scarf that had always hidden the scar across her neck prior, "something rather like that, perhaps. May I?" she gave a nod, Kurt noticing her jaw setting the way William's had before. Contained anger. A slit of eyes. Hank pressed one finger across a small scar at the top of her back, by her neck but not on the spine. It was clearly a deliberate, surgical grade mark. Something was under the skin.

"There's something here, would you like-"  
"It removed? Yes." Hank nodded, about to offer a local anesthesia before remembering better, and moving to grab some gloves and a scalpel. The incision was quick and easy to make, a pair of pliers used to remove the small item with a practiced ease. He already had a cotton bandage over it. Rachel never even so much as flinched. She did not feel it. Hank examined the small chip for what it was, glancing up at Kurt with the unspoken question. Would she want to know this? She already knew, the anger seeping into her words enough to send a chill out that made both men shiver despite their fur.  
"It's a tracking chip, isn't it?" She didn't even have to see it. The lack of answer was in itself a confirmation. She glanced back at it at last.  
"Well, it's gotten rid of now. Thank you, Hank." As quickly as the anger had managed to surface, she had dismissed it. Or swallowed it.  
"Not at all. And for what it's worth...I'm sorry."  
"It's not something you have done to be sorry for." she offered him a smile, and turned back to Kurt.  
"I believe our movie got interrupted?"

"So it did." He gave a nod to his friend, and accepted the hand she held out. Instead of teleporting them back to the living room, they didn't go too terribly far at all, surprising her by wrapping arms and tail both around her petite frame. She blinked a few times at the embrace. He didn't know everything. It seemed she didn't either. But she had confided in him William's history of literally locking her away when it suited him. And now to find this? That her own family had, without her consent or knowledge, put a tracking chip in her like some house cat? It wasn't okay. Half of what most of them had been through, more even, was not okay.  
"Why are you...?"  
"I will never try to cage you." When he pulled from the embrace she tilted her head in confusion for the statement. So he continued,  
"If you ever want to go, the choice is yours. And I won't stop you." He didn't want to trap her. Or put his own interests before her own.  
"Why would I possibly want to leave?" she raised a hand to his cheek, one of her favorite affirmations, and his dark fur hid any trace of what could have been a blush.  
"I only mean-" this time she shushed the thought with a kiss. Not a peck, a firm pressure that, while she meant for it to be a quicker regard, melted into a head dizzying indulgence. Whirlwind result, she didn't pull back until she had no choice but to catch her breath with a sigh and a smile.  
"I don't see myself wanting to go, anywhere." Not the smile of reassurance given to quiet another's emotions, it slid over her entire face and behind her eyes, suited her better than the mask of calm she so often kept guarded. Fingers on each played in the embrace, the mood lifting considerably despite the earlier drama.

"Although, if you're interested, we don't have to finish the movie just yet." he made it as playful as the first time he had invited her home, grinning all the further at the way the remark spread red so quickly over her face and down her neck.  
"Well, I mean, I suppose we could. Though you were pretty excited for pulling me into the loop..." From terrifying figure, facing an abusive family member with ice in her veins and a fierce determination, to glancing away with a girlish blush. Kurt wasn't going to push or rush things. Not truly. Tease? Certainly. But only that much until she decided for more.  
"Shall we return to the movie then?" he offered an arm, and received a nod along with one of hers in his own.  
Rachel felt, for the first time since arriving there, truly out of William's grasp. Confident now that the chip would be destroyed. And yet, there was still one problem. If she wasn't going anywhere, then William would know still exactly where she was. For the time, however, she put it from her mind, determined to enjoy the rest of her day, beside the man who had grown from a flicker in the darkness, to a hope that even she could exist beside him in the light.


	8. Chapter 8- Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving plot along, have a Kitty POV chapter.

Kitty's head was pounding, as if her brain was fighting to break out of the cage that was her skull. A small whimper escaped her throat as she tried to sit upwards, only to feel the bite of rope around her arms and wrists, pinnng her arms behind her back. She blinked, dim light, her face against the grind of concrete.  
"Where-"  
"We've been kidnapped, it would appear." The calm voice sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Kitty had to strain to see Rachel, sitting upright with her arms also bound behind her back. Her face was blank, green eyes intensely trained ahead of her.  
"Do your abilities still work?"  
Right. Her head hurt, but when she focused it was as easy to phase through the ropes as ever. She sat up to see Rachel was staring down the door to the small cell they occupied.  
"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere dangerous." Kitty groaned, more annoyed than afraid.

"It would be nice to go a year without being captured by some shadow organization or government project." The girl's complaints brought a twitch of a smile to one corner of Rachel's lips.  
"I have a plan. They clearly don't know of your gifts or would have taken more careful measure. Can you get out there undetected?"  
"Yeah, lets go." Rachel shook her head.  
"If you can, find Jedediah. He's a brightly colored boy, loud, you can't miss him. You need to be very careful how you phrase things with him. Tell him Revanent is calling in a favor he owes, do not thank him, and do not accept anything he offers you. Make it very clear: Revenant is calling in what is owed. He might help us."  
"Might?" A quick shrug of her shoulders.  
"He is the least dangerous option."  
"And how do you know all this?"

Before Kitty could get an answer the lock on the door was clicking. Someone was coming in. Now or never, did she trust what Rachel had provided? Was Revenant truly one of them now? Kitty jumped up from the floor on wobbling legs, numb from returning circulation. She only stumbled once, and disappeared into the wall between cells right as the door swung open. Curious as her nickname, she changed a peak out of the door to the cell next door, just her head, only long enough to see who was there before yanking it back to listen.

William was outside, two men in bulletproof vests and black beside him, their guns in plain view though not drawn yet. He sounded displeased immediately.  
"You told me you grabbed two. Where is the other?" A moment of silence. "Well, go find her. Before she hurts herself." The sigh suggested he might actually want Kitty to avoid harm, but she wasn't buying that.  
"Rachel, you didn't think I would give up so easily, did you? Your threat surprised me, the sincerity in it. Counter measures have been taken. You won't feel hostile for much longer, I'm sure we can work this out." The confidence in his voice made Kitty's stomach flop. Did she really dare to leave those two alone? She almost started moving back to the wall between cells, considering what might happen if she sprung out and punched his stupid face. It was tempting. If she were a few years younger it would be exactly what she would do. She chewed her bottom lip, and remembered how many times following her first emotional impulse had almost gotten someone killed. That someone often being herself. Rachel was tough, she had given Kitty what she needed. Jedediah. Loud boy, brightly colored. She didn't know what he could do that would be so useful, but from the sounds of it she wouldn't want to run into anyone else.

Kitty moved through the halls with the speed and prowess her powers granted her, still being careful not to be seen. The halls went on and on, eventually leading her to a flight of stairs that went up. Up she went, coming into what looked like...well almost like another version of the x-mansion. This one had older decorations, no trace of a younger generation anywhere. It wasn't set up like a school. It wasn't as well lived in, or brightly lit. She carefully made her way out, finding a grand staircase leading up from a large entryway decorated in heavy oriental rugs and Ancient Greek vases. The windows outside showed a raging flurry of snow and dark skies. She shivered, checking over her pj pants and t-shirt. No com. She doubted it would reach this far anyways. Bare feet. No way she should go out there in that weather, like this.

Should she explore this floor? Head upwards? She didn't have much to go on. May as well explore this floor. Same method, hopping quickly about from room to room. Most were empty. It increasingly made her think of some alternate-reality, as if they had been zapped into an empty snow-conceived mansion, existing side by ide with the real sun-warmed deal. If not for the completely different decoration scheme.

Loud boy. Brightly colored. Loud boy. Brightly colored. She passed more men in Black fatigues, they didn't notice her in time. Empty. Empty. Empty. Bright colors. Empty-Wait! That must have been Jedediah! The boy walking away with a sandwich in one hand, his hair bright pink and baby blue fluff and trailing a long coat more flamboyant than Gambits pink chest armor. He was turning the corner, when she called out his name it was echoed with a more masculine voice just behind her. Oh no.

She turned to see a tall man with broad shoulders and dark black hair cut neat. A white shirt barely contained the muscles under it, his jaw chiseled and surprised blue eyes above sparkling toothpaste-commercial white teeth. He blinked at her. She jumped back towards the nearest wall, but only knocked her head into it and stumbled backwards. It brought back her fading headache. What the heck?  
"Where are you going?" His voice held as much relaxed charm as his smile, a hint of a laugh behind it, "a better question is how did you get here?" His eyes flicked between her and the corner Jedediah had disappeared around. She tried to phase into the wall again, subtle, one hand. It didn't work.  
"I keep telling that boy not to take folks home, let alone to let them wander." He shook his head, and offered the cornered cat a hand.  
"I'm Tim." She felt herself relax, without thinking taking the offered hand. In her chest she felt the warm tingly sensation of sunlight, when she exhaled it took the weight off her shoulders. She looked up into his saphire eyes and returned the smile.  
"I'm Kitty."  
"Pleasure to meet you." When he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles she giggled. His voice was relaxing.  
"Not to be rude, but why are you here, Kitty?"  
"Oh, Rachel and I were kidnapped!" She said it chipper as can be, laughing. An inside joke between old friends.  
"Kidnapped?" He frowned, and the distant memory of Rachel tied up in the cell below came crashing back to reality so fast it made her gasp and yank her hand out of his.

"Get out of my head." The feline hiss was dismissed.  
"I've been wondering where our local Spook ran off to." He made no move to apologize for the invasion. She narrowed her eyes at him and remembered Rachel's earlier words. Jedediah was the least dangerous one here. What did that make Tim? He flashed another brilliant smile at her, but this time she mentally put up a block. That only made him laugh in earnest.  
"You're in my house, little one. Relax. Let's go see what Willy is up to." The grin Tim tossed in the direction of the basement made Kitty want to brave the blizzard outside. She got the impression it would be more pleasant.  
She was aware enough of her feet following along to know he was still influencing her actions, but being aware didn't make her any better at resisting.  
"Relax. It's not your fault you were dragged here. Behave and I'll send you straight home." He reassured, but she just glared at him harder.  
"Then stop telling me what to do." He stopped, blinking down at her. Her balled up fists at her side.

"Suit yourself." He waved his hand, and her legs felt like her own again. He continued away. What now? Still try to get to Jedadiah? She didn't trust this Tim guy as far as she could throw him. If Rachel hadn't asked for him to be fetched, it didn't sound like Rachel trusted him either. She ran in the opposite direction.  
She had no more than turned the corner when she found the one she had been sent for. Jedadiah was against the wall with a casual energy, finishing his sandwich.  
"Sup?" He had been eavesdropping. He looked pale Asian with sharp boyish features, wasn't an inch above 5 feet tall, and dressed as loud and colorful as a k-pop video. She was so distracted by the color and poof of hair she had to concentrate to remember what to say.  
"Want some sandwich?" He offered her the last bite.  
"No, tha...um, that's alright." He shrugged and finished it off.  
"Revenant is calling in what you owe her." His turn to blink. Was he...coated in glitter?  
"Oh, is she back? Nifty!"  
"Are you going to help or not?"  
"Do you want me to help?" She didn't like the emphasis on the word you, or the intent stare.  
"Revenant is calling in her favor." He looked disappointed. Which somehow told her she had made the right call, said a tiny voice in the back of her head.  
"Tim's already heading that way. Complicates things. But what's owed is owed I guess. Lead on, she who tells off our fearless leader!" He gave a childish solute, a bow and after-you motion. She was starting to doubt what help he would be. Rachel better know what she's doing.  
"Come on!" They ran.

They could hear Tim by the time they got two corners away from where Rachel was being held.  
"-You brought an x-man here, do you have any idea how much trouble this can cause for us?" She skidded to a halt, grabbing Jedediah's arm to pull him back. He took one look at her face and gave an approving grin, flashing delicate fangs. Without being prompted he struck an eavesdropping stance.  
"Who do you think Rachel has abandoned us for?" William's voice countered.  
"Is this true, Rachel?" Her voice came calculated,  
"I have taken up residence there."  
"I see. I thought you were at home here, with us?" Tim sounded hurt, Jedadiah next to her had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle, his shoulders shaking with the effort.  
"You have all been like a family to me. But sometimes for that very reason one might desire some space."

Kitty peaked her head around the corner, Jedediah following her lead. William had one hand around Rachel's neck, keeping her pinned to the wall. Tim stood between the pair of siblings and would be rescue team. Rachel remained as calm as she had always been, deadly still, bottom lip bleeding and swollen.  
"Willy, for pity sake let go of her."  
"Make me."  
"We both know I can." A single step forward had William flinching, but he still stayed in place.  
"Give me three days. I can make everything right again. Normal." Dear God Tim looked like he was thinking about it.  
"And what about the other girl? The one your goons grabbed by mistake?"  
"You could easily erase her memory of this place. Re-work her to stay with us, perhaps. She has talent."  
"And risk her whole team-" that was all Kitty needed to hear.

She didn't know why he'd been called upon, but pushed Jedediah forward to find out. He stepped out, skidding a bit, swinging his arms to catch his balance. Attention turned back to him.  
"Heeeeey. What's up fam? Nice gathering...we have here..." Without more warning than that, he shook himself like a dog, and an explosion of fine grade glitter clouds filled the hallway. She couldn't see past it, the swirl of multi-colored sparkling lights, the other three coughing as it hit them. The figure closest to her in the cloud had a different outline. Horns curling back from the puff of hair, a long tail with matching puff ball at the end swishing behind him around cloven feet. She blinked, the clouds settled down. Jedediah stood grinning, no unusual features outside of style choice, and the other three were fast asleep on the ground.

"Whelp, lets get the two of you home." He whistled a little tune and walked over to pick up Rachel's limp form. Despite the size difference he had no problem settling her into his arms.  
"Just like that?" She stepped out cautiously.  
"Unless you want to stick around."  
"No."  
"No...thank you? Gee, Jedediah, you sure have been helpful!" It finally all clicked together.  
"...you're a fairy!" She put it together quite suddenly, the single word holding all the delight of childhood.  
"Oh my gosh! A real-" She felt rather than saw a thin cord like tail snap around her neck. His smile was still in place,  
"You would be wise, to keep such ideas to yourself." She phased quickly out of his grasp, earning a laugh. He didn't reach for her again. She rubbed at her neck with a frown.  
"If Lockheed were here, we would see how you like being dragon lunch." It was a bluff given Lockheed's size, but he didn't know that. He started walking, leaving Kitty to follow.  
"Call me fair-folk, and kindly get out." Jedadiah opened a door to a room with glowing blue runes in a raised platform, and unceremoniously dropped Rachel onto the platform. Her arms were still bound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense by it..." Jedediah's smile doubled.  
"To 'er is human. My debt to Revenant is repaid. Hop on up and think of where you want to go. Better hurry, my sleep dust only lasts so long." Rachel was already beginning to twitch, which meant Tim would be too. Oh no. Tim.  
"Are you going to be okay? After you...to that Tim guy?" He blinked up at her.  
"Concern? On my behalf? Fair maiden, perhaps I was too hasty in my offense. You understand, we are a passionate people."  
"But are you-" He interrupted by ushering her up to the platform.  
"I play worse pranks on him than this. Hurry now. Picture home."  
Kitty did, closed her eyes to think, and felt a pop.

—

A glowing circle of blue runes appeared mid-air, just above the basketball court, and Kitty and Rachel both came tumbling down out of it. The students playing ball paused their game, running over to check on them.  
"Kitty! Are you okay? Oh, is she okay?" Kitty was much more well loved among the students.  
"Yeah, we're okay."  
"What happened?" The students asked. Rachel opened her eyes, slowly sitting up.  
"Well," Kitty started but stoped. She frowned.  
"I uh...don't remember." She looked over at Rachel, at the bloody lip and swollen right side of her face, quickly moving to untie her arms. They were both in their pajamas even though it looked like mid-afternoon.  
"I don't remember." the words were softer this time, turning to the awakening Rachel for answers as the other woman pulled her arms free.  
"What happened?" Rachel was always so calm. Cool. Collected. She still was now as well when she asked instead of answered,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Am I...I think so..." Kitty brushed her hands over her face and looked at herself. Nothing was out of place.  
"I'm okay. Where were we? How long were we gone?" Rachel looked over at Kitty, seemed to think for a hard minute, and then answered,  
"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9- Multiple

"Kitty! Rachel!" Kurt was quick to greet both as they moved inside, word had traveled fast,  
"Are you Alright?" Concern laced his body language, glancing over Kitty first who brushed him aside with the fond annoyance of a sibling. Rachel said nothing, he hissed at the sight of her face, a bare of fangs.  
"What happened?" Kitty answered,  
"We don't remember." his tail lashed back and forth irritably.  
"One guess...that brother of yours does not give in easy." The words were a growl, Kitty reached a hand for Kurt's shoulder.  
"Hey, we don't know that for sure." The sharp look he turned back to her had her take a step back.  
"Kurt...this isn't like you. We have a lot of enemies." He considered that, blinked a few times, nodded his head with an exhale of breath.  
"You're right, Katzen, es tut mir leid. I'm just glad you are both alright." He flashed a smile that Kitty returned, and Rachel joined with a more conservative one of her own. Her words came soft at last, as if not wanting to intrude.  
"Safely home. That is what matters most."  
"Do you think the danger is truly over? What if...who ever, returns?" Kurt was careful this time not to assume. Rachel answered as easily as reading a script.  
"Then we will stand together against it."

—Kitty----

Something was off. Something more than a missing memory. Charles and Jean were both away. They wouldn't be back for another week and Kitty had insisted things would be fine until then, not wanting to pressure either of them into rushing home early. Kitty knew it would all get figured out. It always did. But for now something about the hallways felt both familiar and alien in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

"Take that back!" The childs shout snatched Kitty's attention.  
"Make me!" She heard a girl return. She moved towards the dispute, Ben and Amber glared each other down when Kitty turned the corner.  
"Hey, hey, what's going on?"  
"Amber says I can't be one if the x-men when I'm older!"  
"Well yeah, duh, you're not smart enough!"  
"Amber! That's a horrible thing to say!" Amber glared harder, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Amber, how would you feel if I said you were too stupid to do something you wanted?"  
"But I'm not!"  
"How would you feel?" It took her a solid three minutes.  
"I guess that would suck."  
"I think you owe Ben an apology." The words that followed were as sincere as any forced child confrontation could be.  
"Whatever. I mean, yeah, okay. Just leave me alone." Ben decided and walked away.  
"Fine. I will." Amber stomped in the other direction.  
"Hey, that's not...the..." They were already practically gone, leaving a bewildered Kitty.  
"...That's the second fight I've had to prevent today. What is going on around here?" Maybe nothing.  
"You're being paranoid, Kitty. Kids fight. It happens. You remember being that age."

Kitty moved upstairs two at a time, retreated to her room with a heavy yawn.  
"Bed!" She flopped down onto it so hard she bounced twice, then rolled over to hug her plush pillow with a deep inhale and smile.  
"Too early for a nap though..." the body wanted. The head warned she wouldn't sleep tonight then, so in the end she sat back up with a groan.  
Which is when she noticed the box. Gift wrapped in silver ribbon. Sitting on her nightstand.  
"Hello. What's this?" Her birthday wasn't for another few months. She lifted the box, there was a letter with it. She opened that to read out loud,  
"Fair maiden, may I call you Snapdragon? I offer you this token of my affection, may it protect you well. A friend." She furrowed her brow at it.  
"A friend?" Opening the box showed a bracelet, the pendent laid into swirls of silver iridescent rainbow.  
"Pretty..." a secret admirer? Her face lit up with a giggle, the bracelet set lightly on her skin when she tried it on and fit perfectly. Who could it be? She guessed she didn't mind the mystery. That was pretty fun. She could keep a secret a bit.

—Kurt---

Kurt couldn't put his finger on the why. He hadn't been able to sleep lately, and the increasing lack of rest was making his temper shorter than usual. He tried increasing his usual daily work out. He tried a solid meal that should have given him a food-coma. He tried melatonin. But no matter what he did he woke up after only a few hours feeling more exhausted than when he laid down.  
Kitty was right. The suspicion and quick temper wasn't like him at all. He needed to keep a closer eye on this development.  
"...can you hear me?" He glanced over to notice Rachel looking at him with some concern.  
"Was? Es tut mir leid."  
"My love, you've been standing in front of the open refrigerator for several minutes." He blinked, looked around himself, and noticed she was right.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich-" he shook his head, ran a hand down his face, and forced a smile.  
"I'm-"  
"Exhausted." She shook her head, "I have just the recipe." She ushered him to a seat and set to work pulling spices from the cabinet and milk from the fridge. He didn't have the heart to tell her he had already tried everything he could think of short of sleeping pills. Instead he offered a bemused grin and took a chair with a yawn, perching on one of the kitchen island stools as she set to work.

Milk, honey, cinnamon, and a few other spices and herbs he couldn't identify right away all went into a small sauce pan to simmer. He wouldn't dare take away what had proved to be one of her favorite ways to show affection.  
"Try not to fall over." She eyed his precarious balance and earned a laugh.  
"I'll land on my feet." He winked. She shook her head at him but smiled all the while. Within minutes she was whisking the contents of the saucepan and pulled down a glass. Some ice went into the glass and she poured the milk mixture warm over it, bringing him the glass.  
"Drink that, and take a nap."  
"Danke. I might sleep better if you joined me though." He was only teasing, but she returned without pause,  
"Perhaps I will." As she rinsed out the saucepan. The calm acceptance put his fur on end, as he sipped at the beverage she'd provided. All he could taste was milk sweetened by honey, the warmth of the drink mingling with chill of ice to create a dance of opposing forces in his mouth. Not unpleasant, sweet and refreshing, he drained the glass with a content lick of lips, eyeing the empty container. She gently tugged it from his hand and kissed his forehead, turning to dunce out the glass as well and dry her hands on the kitchen towel.

The sun was coming through the window in front of the sink, framing her in a glow of light. Her sleek hair had a small layer of frizz that looked golden in the light, and when she spun back to look at him the skirt she wore flared around her knees, the motion drawing his attention very briefly to her calves above the wedge sandals she wore. As if she could tell he was staring she paused, not striking a pose, but letting his golden eyes move back up the light silk blouse and past the scar at her neck, to the deep green eyes.  
"You're staring."  
"It's hard not to, when given such a vision." She raised a brow above her smile.  
"Alright. Into bed with you. Come on."  
She walked beside him along the way, and he felt his limbs growing heavy as they climbed the stairs. Perhaps he had underestimated her home remedy, because by the time he reached his room he all but dropped to the bed with a sigh. He felt the weight as Rachel sat on the edge and drew a blanket up over him.  
"You said you'd join me." He murmured, his tail snaked over to tug at her skirt to beckon her closer.  
"I said I might." She corrected, but when he turned over she settled in next to him.

His arms instinctively wove around her waist, head finding the crook of her neck with a sound not unlike a purr. She obliged the sound with an actual laugh, and brought her hand to rest where she could absently run her fingers through his hair. He breathed in her perfume and shampoo, almonds and apricots with an earthy undertone of depth, and began to drift off to sleep before he could think to do anything else at all.

—Rachel---

It was obvious when his breathing grew heavy enough to indicate sleep had pressed it's weight upon him. She still laid there, staring up at the ceiling for several minutes longer. The sleeping powder she had slipped into the beverage had done the trick for him easily enough, though she didn't have much left. She would need more. She gently pulled his arms from around her, and as she moved her rolled over. With a nod she sat up, only to find his tail still curled around her wrist. She frowned down at it with a sigh, and spoke softly even though he couldn't hear her.  
"If I stay here, you'll only have nightmares. It can't be helped. Rest." A kiss on his temple earned a content little noise, and loosened the tail enough for her to pull it from her wrist and tuck him in properly.

Rachel moved down the stairs with a slow contemplation, her lips pulled into a terse line. She didn't even notice the gift of wild pink and bright purples and blue on the railing beside her until she had passed the figure completely. She paused, and a second later wires snapped out of skirt pocket, reaching to ensnare the figure, who disappeared quickly. The wires were left to hover in the air, as she glanced both ways for witnesses. No one else was around. The colorful boy appeared at the door of the stairs with a face-splitting grin.

"Who's your boy toy?" The boy asked casually. She only narrowed her eyes as the wire slid back into her pocket.  
"What are you doing here, Jedediah?" The gently sparkling creature looked around the grand staircase with a whistle.  
"Nice digs. Not as nice as your old ones. But I guess it does get chilly out there, doesn't it? Maybe I'll transfer over."  
"You're not a mutant or a human."  
"Neither are you." He said it with the chipper expression of a high school girl who knew she was pretty enough to get away with murder if she tried. Rachel gave him no emotional reaction.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Message for you from Tim. He's back, by the way."  
"I noticed. And your debt is repayed. I suggest you leave."  
"What? Don't want me to mess up whatever you're scheming?" This time she sent a slash of disquiet at him, but he laughed as he shook off the shiver.  
"Folder, bottom of the stairs. See you around Spooky." He winked, blew a kiss, and was gone. She doubted he had even been standing there to begin with.

Rachel came to the bottom of the stairs and found the sealed envelope with her name on it. She opened it to find a letter.  
"Dear Rachel,  
Good to know you're still alive. Was worried about you after my return. No hard feelings about that stunt recently, Willie can be a real dick sometimes, I get it.  
Anyhow, you know how we were trying to work out your memories? But I couldn't get past what ever those blocks are? Well I found a loop hole. I dug through Willies head. Here's what I was able to dig up for you.  
You've still got a home with the guild if you need it. Good luck with your new friends.  
Miss you,  
Tim."

Her eyes narrowed as she read over it again for hidden context. Tim trusted her. He expected she would return on her own time. Likely expected a returned message stating her continued pledge of loyalty to the group should they need her. That would be a wise course of action, keeping both doors open should they be necessary. She pulled the other sheets from the folder, and began to read over the files. Her eyes doubled at what she was looking at, and she quickly looked around her, not seeing anyone else. She tucked the folder away, took the stairs two at a time back up to her room, and closed the door. There, she pulled out the documents to look over them again with shaking hands.


End file.
